Blast From The Past
by collussus96
Summary: What will everyone do when they realize that somehow they were back in the past? Why, change their future for the best, of course! No Magic! Rick/Paul 'Jesus' Rovia, Michonne/Andrea, Maggie/Glenn, Wyatt/OC and many other pairings. This is a time-travel story.


_**Blast From The Past**_

* * *

 **Crossover:** \- Charmed X The Walking Dead

 **Disclaimer:** \- Sadly enough, I don't own anything related to The Walking Dead or Charmed. Only the OC's Kolton Greene, Liam Storm and Matthew Van Kamp.

 **Summary:** -What will everyone do when they realize that somehow they were back in the past? Why, change their future for the best, of course.

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Shooting Star**

* * *

Rick couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

Negan. After all he and his friends – no, family had gone through, he couldn't believe they were destined to die like this.

Rick withheld his snort as he eyed the psychopath's bat, Lucille. Who the fuck even named their weapon of all things? Then again, this _is_ Negan.

How that guy ever lived in a normal society before the apocalypse began instead of a mental institution, he did not know.

Glancing at his right, he suppressed his wince upon seeing the ill form of Maggie, barely able of kneeling. Maggie's breath was labored, which really worried him and the others. The possibilities of Maggie losing Glenn and her child was very high.

Rick wasn't surprised when he glanced at Abraham. He was a tough man, fearless in a time like this. Instead, Abraham merely glared at the tall and muscular form of Negan.

Negan looked at the redhead, smirking.

Rick just _knew_ that the son of a bitch was amused, not that he was even trying to hide it.

Michonne was kneeling next to Abraham, looking at Negan calmly. Next to Michonne, Daryl was slumped over on his knees. A ratty old blanket was slung over his shoulder which was bleeding after being shot by one of Negan's lackeys.

Rick was thinking rapidly as he eyed Daryl, hoping for an idea to get out of this mess. Maggie would not be able to fight at all and he doubted Daryl would be much better.

Daryl was a powerhouse in his group, as was Maggie. Losing two at once was problematic.

Next to Daryl Wyatt sat, his back straight as he glared at Negan. Sadly enough Wyatt did not have any powers anymore since the dead started walking…It would've been useful as a method to escape.

Next to Wyatt, Matthew was kneeling whilst staring straight ahead of him. He did not move an inch.

Next to Matthew, a cowered Rosita was kneeling, though she was trying to be brave in the situation, which Rick respected. She too, was glaring. Though, unlike Wyatt, she was glaring at the ground.

Next to Rosita, Glenn was kneeling. Glenn only had eyes for Maggie as she was not doing well.

Rick glanced at his left and observed Sasha who was kneeling next to him, staying quiet but occasionally glancing at Abraham. Next to Sasha, it was Liam who was kneeling, though he kept looking at Kolton Greene. Kolton, who was kneeling next to Liam, looked back at him before mouthing 'I love you.'

Rick looked away and looked at Aaron who was kneeling next to Kolton, eyes closed.

'Probably thinking about Eric…' Rick mused silently before looking at the person next to Aaron.

His son. His baby.

Carl was obviously afraid but attempted to hide it behind a façade. It hurt, Rick decided as he looked at his son. There was a chance his son would die this night and it would be all his fault for not being strong enough to fight Negan and his henchmen.

When his attention landed on Eugene, Rick had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He'd thought that he finally found his balls a little while ago, but they seemed to have shrunk again as he was openly sobbing and shaking like a leaf.

 _'For fuck's sake!'_ Rick mentally snarled. _'There are kids under the eighteen years old in this lineup and they're not pissing their pants in fear!'_

Rick looked Negan then straight in the eyes. He wasn't afraid for his own life, in fact, he would gladly sacrifice himself to get the others of his family out of there. Because that was what the members in his group were. Family.

Rick clenched his fists and gritted his teeth harshly as he made a vow. Negan and his henchmen wouldn't survive the night. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"This here is Lucille," Negan purred dramatically, holding up a wooden bat which was wrapped in barbed wire.

Rick swallowed thickly as he watched Negan prowl – not walk but actually prowling down the line, stopping at Wyatt.

"And tonight," Negan continued jovially, as if he wasn't about to ruthlessly kill one of them. "one of you will have the immense pleasure of getting to know her personally." He paused a little, a dark smirk crossing his lips when Wyatt scrunched his nose up in disgust before looking away.

Negan put his bat under Wyatt's chin, forcing him to look at Negan. "Did I say you could look away, you fucking bitch?" He spat, glaring at him.

Wyatt did not respond, much to Rick's relief.

Negan suddenly smirked even eviler, which was something Rick did not think was possible.

Before anyone could react, Negan lifted his bat. The bat which was spiked by the wire came down hard on the side of Wyatt's face, just below his left eye. Wyatt cried out in pain as the barbs sliced into his flesh and his jaw shattered.

"Wyatt!" Someone screamed, probably Matthew if he was hearing right. He was right. Matthew had jumped up, launching himself at Negan.

Before he could come close to Negan, Dwight fired his gun, hitting Matthew five times in the back. Matthew fell onto the ground motionless, eyes wide open in front of Negan's feet.

Negan raised a brow. "Well, that was stupid." He drawled, enjoying the look of anguish on Wyatt's bloodied face.

"Oh, he meant something to you?" Negan taunted, pointing his bat at the motionless form of Volkner.

As he couldn't speak due to his jaw being broken, Wyatt settled for glaring hatefully at him. Negan looked at him with a feral grin.

"Watch yourself, pretty boy –" Negan paused, observing Wyatt's bloodied and mangled jaw. "Or maybe not so pretty boy anymore. Anymore dirty looks and I'll rip those pretty blue eyed right out of your skull and feed them to the little cyclops who is kneeling next to the pussy."

Wyatt didn't lessen his glare, his muscled for trembling as agony ripped through him from his face. He simply didn't care anymore. At least he'd be with his family and husband.

Negan sighed, as if put upon before bringing his bat – Lucille down again, shattering Wyatt's left shoulder.

As Wyatt fell onto the ground, screaming in pain, the others looked at them helplessly.

As he struck Wyatt again in the back twice with Lucille, Abraham stood up, glaring defiantly at Negan. "Enough." He ordered.

He brought down the bat again after having Dwight restrain Abraham. The others looked sick when Wyatt screamed again as a loud crack could be heard.

Negan laughed. "Looks like you'll be a crippled, half-faced freak from now on!" He said.

Black spots darkened Wyatt's vision, and he coughed wetly, the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. Negan was right. He couldn't feel his legs anymore.

Slowly, Wyatt reached his hand towards Matthew's hand, intertwining their fingers, their wedding rings touching.

Negan, who had seen it, coed mockingly. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" He asked sweetly before turning to Simon. "Isn't it?"

Simon nodded. "Very sweet." He agreed.

Negan put Lucille on Abraham's shoulder. "Wasn't that sweet?" He demanded, tauntingly, nodding his head at Wyatt and Matthew.

Abraham glared at him hatefully. "Fuck you." He sneered, spitting into Negan's face.

Negan looked at Abraham in rage before suddenly smirking as he wiped the spit off of his face. He turned to Simon. "Take one of the bitches and pass her around. Our friendly neighbor here just offered."

Abraham lurched forwards again, attempting to attack when another shot echoed through the forest. Abraham fell onto his knees as the bullet hit his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Simon walked over to Negan, glancing over the women in the group. He walked over to Michonne before sneering at her.

"Sorry, but I don't dig black cunts," He sneered before kicking Michonne in the gut. Michonne fell onto the ground and Simon walked to Sasha before repeating the action.

He then turned to Maggie and smirked. He didn't say anything but kicked her stomach, causing Maggie to scream in pain before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

Glenn attempted to jump up when a Savior named Arat kicked the back of his knees.

Simon then prowled over to Rosita, grinning down at her lecherously. "Yes," He hissed. "You'll do just fine."

Rosita paled.

As Simon was making his way towards her, Rosita made up her mind. She'd probably end up dead like Matthew – or worse – like Wyatt but she didn't care.

Over her dead body would she be raped.

While walking over to Rosita, Simon unfastened his pants, revealing his junk. Rosita felt the urge to vomit at the sight of it.

Once Rosita deemed the Savior to be close enough to her she struck, snatching the knife out of Simon's hand with a fighting move she learned from a former ex-boyfriend.

She slashed the knife before anyone could react.

The next moment everyone would remember for the rest of their lives as Simon let out a girly scream when Rosita cut off his penis.

Simon fell onto his knees in obvious pain, mouth wide open. Rosita acted quickly and grabbed the penis she cut off before stuffing it in his open mouth before slashing his neck. Simon's corpse fell onto the ground, dead.

Laura knocked the knife out of Rosita's hand before restraining her. Upon Negan's nodding, she pushed Rosita towards Negan.

Rosita fell onto the ground at Negan's feet.

"Wrong move, darling." Negan purred as he raised his bat before slamming it on Rosita's head with all his strength. A sickening crunch could be heard as the bat made contact with Rosita's head.

Rosita looked up at Negan, glaring whilst ignoring the other's their crying and protests. Several trails of blood ran down her face as she spat blood at Negan's feet.

"Go…to…Hell…" Rosita uttered.

Negan smiled down at her. "After you, darling." He said. He swung his bat down on her head a second time and this time Rosita didn't get back up.

Negan struck again. "Save-"

Another strike.

"me-"

Another strike.

"a-"

Another strike.

"fucking-"

A final strike. Negan had completely bludgeoned Rosita until her skull had completely caved in.

"seat!"

Negan enjoyed the crying noises that filled his ears. "Sounds like music to my fucking ears!" Negan purred loudly, patting his bloodied baseball bat. He then took a piece of brain that got stuck before flicking it against Daryl's face.

Daryl gritted his teeth in fury.

Suddenly several gunshots could be heard, followed by several thumps as several Saviors fell onto the ground, dead.

Rick took action once Dwight fell onto the ground due to a bullet to the brain. He grabbed the gun Dwight had before raising it and shooting Negan in each arms, causing him to drop Lucille.

The other survivors who were capable got up and began fighting back as more shots were fired. Negan's men were all dropping like flies.

Laura managed to shoot Wyatt in the head before dropping dead as Glenn shot her.

Arat managed to take down Abraham and Colton before succumbing to Daryl. A while later, all Saviors were dead minus Negan.

The group who had attacked the Saviors came out of the shadows. From the Kingdom, Ezekiel stood there with Carol, Morgan and a few of his men. Jesus and Tara were there as well in front of a group of Alexandrians.

Once Maggie woke up again, she cried out when she saw the last of her family lying dead on the ground, held by a sobbing Liam. She crawled over to the body of Colton, crying.

Rick looked at Negan hatefully before he picked up Lucille.

"Let's see how much you like being bludgeoned to death!" Rick snarled, proceeding to bash Negan's head in.

Everyone looked at the destruction around them in anger and sadness. Carl and Daryl looked up at the sky when a star flew across the sky at that moment.

Daryl chuckled bitterly. "Make a wish, kiddo." He said flatly.

Carl stared at the sky, not replying vocally. _'I – I wish we could go back to the beginning – start all over…'_ He silently wished.

He kept watching at the sky until Rick put a hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to help moving those who died.

* * *

Just for information, Kolton Greene is Beth's twin in this story.

TBC…


End file.
